


losing gravity

by b0kuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Emotional, F/M, Sad Ending, i rly enjoy writing sad stuff and hurt feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0kuto/pseuds/b0kuto
Summary: "ーif i loved you less, maybe i could have said them out."you knew his happy ending was not written for you, but you didn't expect it to hurt this much.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	losing gravity

**Author's Note:**

> just me churning out another sad & emo story again  
> haven't slept for 22 hours and I'm feeling the high

“you should go now.” you forced those words out of your mouth, pulling away from **ushijima wakatoshi**. but ushijima only buried you deeper into his chest, as if the moment he let you go, you would disappear into thin air. “toshi, we both know today is going to come.” your words cut deep into ushijima, but they couldn’t hide the tremor in your voice. “i know.” ushijima sighed into your hair, his voice reverberating through your bones. 

“i know.” he repeated again, pulling away just a little so he could see your face. your sodden cheeks betrayed your facade. no matter how strong and cruel you wanted to be, you couldn’t walk away easily.  
ushijima cupped your face between his calloused hands, wiping away your tears with his thumbs. the corners of his eyes were reddened, and you could almost see the turbulent undercurrent washing over his deep emerald eyes. 

“i know.” ushijima drew you in with the most tender touch he could give. his breaths hushed over your own. the warmth of his body melting you down to your most visceral core, undressing you to your naked, vulnerable self. he gently pressed his lips against your eyes, kissing away your tears. but your tears would not cease. because your last line of defense had crumbled the moment his lips touched you.

his gentle pecks became urgent, his patience turning into a fervor. tightening his arms around you, ushijima devoured you. his lips searched for yours, deepening every kiss until you could hardly breathe. your fingers curled into his soft locks of hair as he breathed you in. his tongue sweeping and tracing every inch of your mouth, as if he was trying to etch this kiss onto his mind.

those kisses felt like a plea, a plea for him to rewrite this ending.

you only had yourself to blame. he told you he was to marry the spouse his family had arranged for him. he told you this story was meant to end like this. but you could never have predicted yourself falling so miserably for him. and ushijima had never imagined himself to treasure something more than volleyball. every moment spent with you had tugged at his heart, stirring a whirlpool of emotions that made him drown in you. ah…both of you have miscalculated the gravity of each other.

ushijima landed the last kiss on your lips, and his hands slacked to let you go. his eyes were clouded by pain as he inched away like an injured beast, retreating back to his world. there were words stuck in your throat, desperate to come out. but you wouldn’t let them. you knew saying them would only hurt him more. so you swallowed down that bitterness, forced out a smile, and walked away.

as you walked past him, you told him you love him for the first time. but it could only come out as “goodbye, toshi”.  
and he whispered back to you “take care”, but you both knew he wanted to tell you: _he loves you more_.


End file.
